These Situations Are Irrelevant Now
by I'm Likeeeeee
Summary: If anyone ever found out about them... no. That could never happen.


Slowly, she dragged her feet in the wet sand. It was getting dark and it wasn't long before he would arrive to meet up with her like he does every Friday. No one came to the beach on Friday. That's why they met there. If anyone at all knew that they hung out, the school would freak. They were from such different cliques and no one would approve. So secretly, every Friday, the two would meet at the beach to just hang out and talk about stuff that they couldn't talk about with anyone else. She sat back down on the dry sand still warm from the sun that was now disappearing in the horizon. Patiently, she waited, watching the ocean waves lapping the shore and causing her footprints to disappear. She was about to take her cell phone out and give him a call when she heard sand crunching behind her. She slowly turned around and smiled at what, or who, she saw. "I thought you wouldn't come".

He frowned. "Aw come on Sharpay, you know me better than that."

She stood up and slowly moved towards him. "Yes. I do. So what took you so long? That's not the Troy I know."

---

"Come on dude, try it. It's good!" Zeke said, forcing food towards Troy's mouth.

"It doesn't sound good!" Troy replied, putting his hand over his mouth to block any taste testing from going on.

"Dude, how does raspberry and lemonade soufflé with a twist of grape and watermelon flavoring not sound good to you?"

Troy looked at him wide eyed. "Well let's just say if you haven't told me what it was, I may have eaten it."

Before Zeke had a chance to protest, Chad, Jason, Gabriella, and Taylor sat down to join the two boys. "What up guys? How's my wildcat?" Chad asked slapping Troy's back.

"Oh he's fine. A little stressed but, I'll live."

Chad frowned. "Aw what's wrong with the little champion?"

Troy sighed. "The little champion has like 3 hours of homework and a project due on Friday."

Chad squinted his eyes. "Ouch, ruff man."

Troy gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah, Darbus really dumped it on me this time. All because I wanted to switch partners for that gay project."

"Yeah," Chad replied, "Heard you got stuck with the Ice Bitch."

Troy shook his head. "No, actually, that's who I switched for. I originally got stuck with Pete Hendricks. You know, the smelly guy who causes you to choke every time you're around him."

"I don't know Troy," Jason said, "I think I'd prefer him over Ice Princess."

"I'll second that!" Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor all said in union.

"Well I wouldn't so, whatever." Troy said staring at his food.

"Well I gue- are you gonna' eat that?" Chad asked grabbing Troy's tray and putting it on top of his to feast on.

"Well I – I" Troy stammered, "I guess not. You can – have it." After that Troy didn't speak any more after that. He just kept staring at his beautiful girl. And no, not Gabriella

---

"This is so cool! I can't believe Darbus actually let you switch partners. Now we can spend time together every night and it doesn't have to be a secret." Sharpay said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, well it's only for a week so let's make the best of it." Troy said, gathering some papers and walking with Sharpay of the library and to Troy's car.

"Ok, so we're gonna use the project as an excuse to hang out for the rest of the week?" Sharpay asked.

"Starting now!" Troy answered proudly.

"Awesome. So your house?" Sharpay asked while getting into the passenger seat.

"Yeah," Troy replied, "Except on Tuesday and Thursday. We'll have to go to your house or something."

Sharpay nodded. "Alright, but how come?"

Troy buckled his seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. "Well Tuesday my brother's having all his obnoxious friends over. And Thursday, My dad's having some business dinner and he told me and Mitch, you know my brother, we have to go to a friends. And spend the night…" He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sharpay put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll think of something."

Troy smiled. "Alright, let's get back to my place." Troy backed out of the parking space and drove home.


End file.
